The Demon Prince and Beautiful Maiden
by crazyanimemonster
Summary: Summary inside, too long. Rated M for further chapters. Contains GaaXOC and maybe SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, and maybe some others.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys the summary is down below and I don't own Naruto! (sadly)

GaaraxOC

Summary:

Kiyomi Hihara is an 18 year old girl, who's mother is heart broken from her father's death, who's brother is terribly sick from the heart and blind. Her two most important things in the world had suddenly been taken away from her in a blink of an eye. She thought she was now alone. Forever. The Demon Prince had yet killed another one of the chosen and now Kiyomi has to face what was the most terrible blood killing monster. Well that's what she heard from the rumors.

* * *

"The Demon Prince and The Beautiful Maiden"

Chapter 1 

Normal POV:

_Once upon a time there was a kingdom. A kingdom ruled by three siblings. A princess and her two brother's. The princess was the oldest out of the three and then came the second prince and then the third. Sadly the third prince turned from the sweetest thing into a horrifying nightmare. The two older siblings tried their hardest to get to their brother and show him the love of a family he never got when he was younger but the third prince locked himself in the room and only comes from time to time. Rumors spread through out the village on what was happening inside the Sabaku castle. Some were true and some were nothing but lies. The servants of the castle were but to afraid to even near the door of the young prince. So the two older siblings came up with an idea of picking out a maiden around the age of their brother from the village. At first they thought it was a great idea when everything went bad in a matter of days. The girl, the one they had chosen, suddenly disappeared as though she never existed. The siblings tried again and it happened again and again. While the oldest of the siblings started to deny the idea the second prince continued on having faith that maybe one day one of those maidens will help their brother. Today in the present day inside of the kingdom's castle a loud screeching scream echoed through out the halls of the castle. _

"Another chosen dead already?," says a female voice.

"It's been only a few days, she must of tried to escape Gaara's grasp," a male voice replied as if it was nothing.

"Kankurro this is serious this may not continue on! Soon this village will be empty from maidens! The villagers will be furious!" the women's said her tone not sounding so happy.

"Relax sister maybe one of them-That will never happen!" snapped the blonde women interrupting the man named Kankurro, "with the rumors of the "Demon Prince" spreading around there is no way anyone will." The women frowned looking at the ground. "I know I sound like a bad sister right now but you know its true, Gaara he just.." the blonde women trailed off, a tear escaped her eye.

"There will be someone to help your brother, I don't know who or when but I just have the feeling!" said a male blonde.

"How can you be sure Naruto?" asked Kankurro.

"We just have to be patient, Temari.." Naruto says looking at the blonde women. "Just pray and everything will be alright."

_Not to far from the castle lived a certain brown haired girl who's life changed in a matter of a few days.._

Kiyomi's POV:

_Drip, Drop_

The sounds of the rain hitting the roof of my house could be heard. It was another rainy morning.

_Drip, Drop_

I sighed and stared out at the now wet streets of this village. Villagers walking quickly to where they are needed to be. It was the same every morning_. _I turned around and walked toward the small kitchen; where I was heating up tea for my sick mother who was currently up stairs in bed. I grabbed one of our tea cups from the cabinet and set it down on the table before me. I carefully lifted up the tea pot from the fire place and poured some into the cup. Careful not to spill. I set the tea pot back into its place where it was before. I grabbed a jar of honey and added some of it into the tea cup. Grabbing a small spoon I stirred it and quickly tasted it. Perfect. I put out the fire and grabbed a small plate and placed it under the cup. I held on to the handle of the cup and the plate underneath, so I wouldn't drop it. I quickly exited the small kitchen and turned to meet the stairs. Taking quick steps, I climbed the stairs and entered a hallway. I made a left and reached the end of the hallway. My right hand left the handle of the cup and grabbed the door knob turning it slowly. With my knee I pushed open the door and poked my head in. My mother was in the same state I saw her when I woke up this very early morning. Her hazel eyes looking up at the ceiling with a blank stare, blinking from time to time. I frowned a bit, poor mother she's been like this for two years now. Ever since she heard the news of father, who died from terrible sickness one day. She wasn't sick like fever or coughing. She was heartbroken and shocked. But since she tuned out, she hasn't been eating right (leading her to getting actually sick), or giving me and my little brother Sho the attention we needed from a mother. That's why when I noticed when my mother wasn't coming to her senses I stepped in and started taking care of the house and worked hard to keep our belly's full and keep my brother healthy, since he was sick as well but he's been sick from the beginning when he was born. His heart wasn't functioning well and due to this my brother was weak and fragile. His sickness worsened some how over the years and he went blind. I tried everything in my power to keep him out of harm's way and make him happy. I opened the door all the way to let me through. "Hello mother," I said in a kind tone, giving her a smile. Silence was all that I got back from her. I pulled out a chair and set it next to her bed. I placed the tea cup next to her night stand. I lifted up my blue and white dress and made myself comfortable on the chair. I placed both my hands on one of her pale hands. Gently I held them in mine as if their delicate petals that were going to wither if not handled right. "Mother I brought your favorite tea," I said in my kind and gentle tone. Again no response from the older women, I kept my smile up but this one was fake.

"Kiyomi-chan how's mother?" a small voice said behind me. I turned my head to see my brother at the door his hand out to find mine and his white iris's that were once green eyes looked around helplessly. I gently put down my mother's hand and stand from my chair and take a few steps to reach Sho.

"Sho what are you doing out of bed?" I asked grabbing his small hand with mine and putting it on my cheek.

"That doesn't matter," the 7 year old says. "How's mother?" he repeated eagerly. I frowned.

"Mother is still quiet, but she's getting better don't worry," I said lying the last part. I didn't want my brother to worry it was bad for him and his heart he can't take much pain.

"That's good to hear," Sho says smiling brightly. My eyes felt watery but I closed my eyes to keep my tears from falling. I opened my mouth to say something..

_Knock, Knock_

..but I was interrupted by the door downstairs being knocked. I looked over my little brother's shoulder. "That must be Kakashi," I said standing and picked up my little brother in my arms, he was very light.

_Knock, Knock _

I closed my mother's door and went down stairs saying, "I'm coming!" As I reached the door I opened it with one hand while my hand was occupied by carrying Sho. A silver haired man with a mask covering his mouth and nose along with an eye, showed up. He turned to us smiling through the mask.

"Morning Kiyomi! Sho!" he says.

"Good morning Kakashi-san!" me and Sho say. Sho was smiling since he recognized the voice of the man.

"How's our little Sho?" asked the silver haired man messing up Sho's brown hair. He laughed.

"Good!" Sho replied giggling. "How's Miyuki-chan?" he asked. Kakashi chuckled. Miyuki was Kakashi's wife, she was a beautiful women with long dark blue hair and black gorgeous eyes that sparkled; whenever she was happy, which was always.

"She's doing great, she's back at home taking care of Ryouji," Kakashi replied. Ryouji was his little 1 year old son, who had his mother's hair and his father's eyes and he was just the cutest thing in the world reminding me of Sho when he was little.

"Sho I'll be back I'm going to buy some flowers alright," I said kissing my brother's forehead before giving him to Kakashi.

"Don't worry Kiyomi, I'll take good care of him," Kakashi says. I smiled and nodded.

"Bye Kiyo-chan!" Sho says waving goodbye. I wave back and open my small umbrella and walk into the rain and head to the Yamanaka shop. I knew the folks there. There was a girl named Ino and her two parents. Ino was a ray of sunshine who was always happy and a girl who never stopped talking. She was nice, smart and very pretty. I mean she has beautiful long blond hair; unlike mine which was brown hair and barely below my shoulders. She had gorgeous sea blue eyes and a good figure. Besides that we weren't like best friends but I just considered her an acquaintance. By the time I ended my thoughts I was already at the flower shop. I opened the door and a small bell chimed.

"Hey there Kiyomi!" I heard Ino say. I gave her a small smile.

"Hello," I replied walking toward the counter she was behind in.

"Ino! Is that Kiyo-chan I hear?" I hear her mother's voice say from the storage room. A women who looked like Ino appeared although the women looked much older. "Ahh it is you Kiyomi," Mrs. Yamanaka says giving me her usual smile. My mother and her were the best of friends, before my mother tuned out. "How's your mother?" she asked worriedly. My small smile disappeared instantly. The two women noticed. I put up a fake smile.

"She's doing fine. Quiet as ever," I replied. Ino's father appeared.

"Kiyomi what are you here for?" he asked changing the subject he could see I was faking the smile I had on.

"I'm here to buy some flowers for my mother," I explained.

"What kind?" asked Ino.

"Red and white roses please they're her favorite, five of each please," I said spotting some not to far from me.

"Would you like a vase with that?" Ino asked going over to the roses.

"I can't afford the vase," I said quietly. My eyes looked at the ground. I only brought a bit of money to but the 10 red and white roses.

"Nonsense since you are a friend of ours will give it to you for free," Ino's mother said. I looked up.

_You are a friend of ours.._

"Oh no that's not necessary," I said raising my hand up and moving it from side to side a gesture of no. A little surprised of them considering me as a friend. Sure I had friendly conversations before-

"No I agree with mother," Ino says happily. I looked toward her direction to see the flowers already in place within the vase. It looked pretty good she had excellent arrangement skills.

"It's alright Kiyomi please take it," says Mr. Yamanaka. I sighed in defeat I grabbed out the money for the flowers and gave it to Ino's mother. Ino gave me the vase with flowers.

"Thank you," I say and give them my real smile, they smiled back and tell me goodbye and until I left the store, the bell chimed again meaning that I was out.

* * *

What do you guys think is it okay? Please tell me the truth and be nice! I can't tolerate mean people... 0w0

R&R your reviews inspire me more to write! If there's anything wrong please tell me I'll be gladly to do somehting about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there guys! I updated again :D I got all excited over one review I got and that made me want to upload more XD so here it is. Warning: This part is really sad you might need a box of tissues. Remember I do not own Naruto!

* * *

"The Demon Prince and Beautiful Maiden"

Part 2

Kiyomi's POV:

I was quickly walking back to my house with the vase of roses still in my hand and luckily the rain has stopped but the clouds still loomed in the sky. As soon as I got to my home I knocked and Kakashi opened the door. "Kiyomi?" I hear Sho say.

"Yes Sho!" I respond to my brother as Kakashi took a step aside for me to enter.

"Welcome back!" the 7 year old says. I patted his head with my free hand.

"I'll be right down let me put these in my mother's room first," I said referring to the vase containing roses. Kakashi nodded putting on his coat. I ran upstairs and entered my mother's room smiling. "Hello again mother, guess what I bought you some flowers," I said looking up to my mother. My smile quickly disappeared. She wasn't moving at all, not even blinking. Her head was tilted to the side and there was no sign of life in her eyes they were dull and dark. Her hand was also laying out of her bed. "M-Mother?" I said quietly, the vase slipped from my hands as my grip on them loosened. The vase fell and shattered as it hit the hard wooden floors, turning into many pieces. The sound of breaking glass could be heard from down stairs. The roses were spread out, a few petals already have fallen from the impact. Now by her side I put two of my fingers under her chin to feel a pulse, nothing. "Mother! Mother!" I yelled shaking her. I put my ear next to her heart. Nothing.

"Kiyomi what's wrong!" says Kakashi appearing next to the door with Sho. Tears ran down my cheeks and my vision went blurry as more weld up into my eyes.

"She's dead," I whispered. Both could hear me. Then I heard a loud thump. I turned quickly to see Sho on the ground shaking violently. "Sho!" I yelled terrified. I ran to him and knelt down. Everything went slow to me. Kakashi picked up Sho and ran down stairs with the boy. I sat there frozen.

"Why?" I thought and closed my eyes.

A few hours later..

I was at the hospital in the waiting room. My head down my hands grabbing a fist full of the blue and white dress I was wearing. I stopped crying but my eyes were still puffy red. Ino and her family, along with Kakashi, Miyuki and Ryouji were also in the waiting room with me. They all tried to comfort me but none of them helped, even Ryouji tried but he ended up sobbing quietly, that I wasn't smiling like I always was when I visited him. The aura of this room was very depressing. Suddenly the door swung open and the doctor appeared. I immediately got up, I realized I was trembling. The doctor was frowning. He walked toward me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry but your brother didn't make it, the news of his mothers death was just to much for him to bare..," the doctor said. My body stiffened and I felt pain in my chest. My heart shattered into pieces, like the vase that slipped from my hands. My knees gave up and I fell on my knees and buried my face into my hands crying. Ino's mother was crying and so was Miyuki.

_Why me.._

A few hours has passed since the death of my brother and mother. I was in front of their graves, not caring that the rain was getting me soaked to the bone. My tears blended with the rain drops that fell upon my face. Ino not too far away walked toward me and put her umbrella over me. "Kiyomi.." she begins to say.

"We need to go the rain is getting worse," she finishes. I closed my eyes and get up. We both walked back to her home which I now lived since I can't live alone.

"Why me," I said. Ino looked at me her eyes showing how worried she was about me. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. We reached her house and we were greeted by her parents.

"Kiyomi are you hungry dear?" asked Ino's mom.

"No," I replied going up stairs to my new room. I locked myself in that room for hours only coming out to visit the graves of my loved ones. I sat down next to the window and stared out. Ino was right it was raining harder. I blankly stared out watching the villagers disappear from the streets and into their homes. Time ticked by and night took over the sky. I changed into my nightgown and slipped into bed.

The next morning I woke up from a knock. "Kiyomi break feast is ready," Ino's mother says quietly.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," I replied quietly my eyes already open. Mrs. Yamanaka gave me her sweet smile and closed the door. I sat up and looked out the window again, I swung my legs off to the side of the bed and got up and walked toward the bathroom. I took a quick bath and dressed into a red and black dress with vines as the design. It was my mother's from when she was younger. It was simply beautiful. I brushed my hair quickly and went down stairs.

"Good morning Kiyomi!" Ino says from the table. Mr. Yamanaka gave me a bow from his head.

"Morning," I said trying to sound a little happy. Break feast was quiet until suddenly their was a loud knock at the door. It continued. Mr. Yamanaka got up and headed to open the door. The three of me, Ino and her mother looked toward where Mr. Yamanaka went. We heard a couple of voices, unknown to us. Suddenly guards entered the kitchen and grabbed me and Ino. Ino's mother started yelling.

"What do you think your doing!" Mrs. Yamanaka yelled grabbing me and Ino away from the guards.

"We are here by orders from the castle to take Ino Yamanaka as the next chosen for Prince Gaara!" one guard said sternly. Everyone's eyes widened. Currently the older ones are trying hard to find a women around the age of 18 for their little brother who here in the kingdom is known as the blood-killing monster. No we have never seen the prince but rumors had said that he was horrible looking and that his eyes were terrifying and cold as ice. They call him the blood-killing monster. Maidens such as Ino and me are chosen from the castle and brought to him. The idea was appalled from so many people since the maidens always ended up getting killed and Ino was the next in line.

"You have no action to stop us!" said a young dark blue haired man said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Which one of you is Ino!" he yells.

"M-me," Ino says shaking in fear.

"Take her away!" the man yelled.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha!" the guards say following their leaders orders. Both Ino's parents started to rebel but the guards kept them in place by threatening them with their swords. We ran outside and Ino was forced into a carriage. The other villagers stood by watching sadness across their faces. Ino's mother was crying a lot by now and so was Mr. Yamanaka.

_She has a family that loves her.._

A small voice said in my head. The guards left already and I looked at the ground my fist tightened that it started to hurt. "Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka I'll get Ino back!" I said before getting on one of their horses. Since I was wearing a dress it was a bit hard but I managed to get on. "Ha!" I said riding off with the horse speeding through the streets after the carriage.

"Kiyomi!" I heard Mr. Yamanaka yell but since I was long gone I didn't even listen. The carriage was almost reaching the gates. I kicked the horse again and it caught up and passed them and then I got in front of them the guards jumped in surprise stopping the horses from crashing into mine. The carriage stopped abruptly making the Uchiha come out and see what was going on.

"You! What do you think you are doing!" he yelled furious. By now almost everyone around us was starring.

"In the girl's place may I go instead," I said a serious tone in my words. Everyone's eyes widened and everyone started whispering. Sadly Kakashi and his family were in the crowds of curious villagers. Joining them Ino's parents appeared. Kakashi tried nearing me but the Uchiha took out his sword and blocked his path.

"You wish to take her place?" he asked. I breathed in and then out, I noticed I was shaking a bit.

"I volunteer for the chosen," I said out loud. Ino's mother fainted hearing the word's escape my mouth.

"No Kiyomi!" Ino screams crying some more as she's taken out of the carriage.

"It's my choice not yours," I said giving her a small smile after I got off the horse. I gave the horse to her and I pushed her toward her parents. Everyone looked at me sadly for the sacrifice I was doing. "You have a family that loves you," I told her and got into the carriage with the Uchiha we continued on. Kakashi stared as I went inside the castle walls and as I fully entered the huge gates closed. I looked at my hands and kept a straight face.

"What did you mean when you told that girl she has a family that loves her?" asked the curious man with me. I looked up staring right at his eyes, then away. "Her eyes.." the Uchiha thought catching sadness and pain in those hazel eyes of hers.

Normal POV:

From one of the castle's rooms a man stared out and stared at the carriage approaching the castle. The man scowled and disappeared into the darkness of the room he was in. Meanwhile, Temari and Kankurro along with their friends are waiting at the entrance of the castle. "Calm down Temari-chan," says a pink haired women fanning herself with a fan, her name was Sakura Haruno. Next to her was another women but with dark blue-purple hair who looked around the room nervously, her name was Hinata Hyuuga.

_Knock, Knock_

Two servants opened the door and the Uchiha appeared with the brown haired girl following behind everyone turned toward the girl trying to look at her but since her head was looking down and her hair was hiding her face it was impossible. "Are you Ino Yamanaka?" asked Naruto.

"No," answered Kiyomi. Everyone looked at the Uchiha confused.

"Sasuke Uchiha what is the meaning of this?" asked Temari narrowing her eyes.

"This girl here volunteered to be in Ms. Yamanaka's place," Sasuke says bowing. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what is your name dear?" Temari says shocked at the news that the Uchiha said. Kiyomi looked up giving Temari a fake smile but none of them knew it was. "Not a single tear?" thought Temari, "usually girls would come in crying their eyes out and screaming, demanding to be released."

"Kiyomi Hihara your majesty," the brown haired girl says and bows.

"And if I may ask Ms. Hihara, why did you take your friend's place?" asked Kankurro curious. Kiyomi looked up again a thoughtful expression crossing her face.

"She has a family that loves her deeply and friends that care for her," the girl began to say, "I wouldn't want my only friend to lose everything all at once, I don't want her to feel the pain like I did when my family members passed away." Kiyomi wasn't smiling anymore. Thoughts ran through her head quickly. A scowl formed on her face and a tear escaped her eye but she quickly wiped it away.

"We just made this girl's life harder," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun this girl.." Hinata began saying. Naruto turned his attention to the Hyuuga. "I've heard of her, just barely yesterday Hihara-san's mother died along with her little brother, and her father died 2 years ago," Hinata said almost in tears. Naruto's eye widened.

"Temari, Kankurro I must speak with you," Naruto says looking at the two siblings seriously. They nodded.

"Sakura, Sasuke please show Kiyomi-san around the castle, make sure to show her the room she'll be staying in and please Kiyomi-san don't ever go to the dark looking hallway in the north wing I forbid you," Temari says. Kiyomi gulped and nodded quickly.

"Hello there Kiyomi-san my name is Sakura Haruno and this is my fiancée Sasuke Uchiha," the pink haired women introduced. Kiyomi bowed and raised an eyebrow afterwards.

"Fiancée?" Kiyomi whispered. "At this kind of age?" she thought. Sakura saw how the girl was reacting.

"Yes we in the palace get married pretty young weird huh," she says giggling.

"Now ladies let's get going this castle is huge we must start immediately," the dark haired boy says. The three started around the entrance of the castle.

Kiyomi's POV:

This castle was quite amazing. Every inch of this castle was just stunning. All the servants here were very nice to me. We went in and out of many rooms. As we walked we meet a brown haired man named Prince Shikamaru Nara, Temari's fiancée. Uchiha and Haruno-san made small talk with the prince, before continuing on showing me more of the huge castle. When they showed me the library I froze in shock. There were over a thousand, maybe even more books in the enormous library. As I gaped I didn't notice the two who were behind me were still there, Haruno-san was giggling and smiling while Uchiha-san had a blank face. I heard the pink haired girl giggle a lot making me snap back into reality. "My apologies I just never seen so many books before," I said quietly a small tinge of pink forming on my cheeks.

"No its alright shall we go?" Ms. Haruno says locking arms with the Uchiha. I gave her a short nod and we left the library and into the gardens also catching my attention. Not too far away was a large part of the garden filled with roses.

"I should come here on my own time," I thought looking at the rest of the garden. By the time we were done, night took over the sky.

"Dinner will be in a few minutes," the young Uchiha said. I shook my head.

"No thank you, I'm just going to sleep early," I said. Haruno nodded and ordered a maid to take me too my room. The two dismissed each other and I followed the maid. We stopped in front two doors and she opened it and we both went inside. The room was nice and all. A huge bed off to the side of the room. A desk and a table surrounded by chairs on the other side. Huge closet doors were next to the bed and a mirror with its curtains tied to the sides showing the bright full moon.

"The bathroom is to your right," the black haired maid says pointing to a single door. "There are clothes for you to wear in here," she says opening the two closet doors revealing a row of dresses and such. But I wasn't really paying attention.

"Excuse me but where is the North Wing?" I asked. The maid gasped, horror spread through her face. My mouth shut tightly.

"W-what umm o-oh.." the maid stuttered at first before answering nervously, "the N-north wing is n-not far from here, just go s-straight down the hallway in front of this room and then at the very end of that hallway turn right and then left when you s-see another hallway, then you'll cross a b-bridge and then you have entered the N-north W-wing." The maid looked scared no terrified. "I-if you need anything just pull on this r-rope next to the door," the black haired maid says before leaving quickly. "Please don't e-even think of going t-there," I heard her say before closing the doors behind her and then I heard a few voices outside. I approached the door and opened it slightly, to see guards about four guards. Two on each side of the door and the other two walking down the hallways back in forth.

"Guards?," I thought closing the door shut again. I looked around my new room. I picked up my red and black dress and ran toward the large window. I opened it leading to a small balcony. I looked below to see I was a bit high up. The garden could be seen from up here, I smiled at the view. Noticing, a tree loomed close to the balcony and the branches looked thick and strong enough. I looked at the door behind me. I breathed in and got on the tree's branch. I didn't want to be stuck in the room since there was nothing to do there so I decided to explore the gardens without being watched by the guards. "If I get caught they will probably think I'm escaping," I thought to myself. As I climbed down the tree I safely reached the ground and walked toward the garden's. As soon as I reached it I smelled one of roses, reminding me a bit of the ones I got my mother. I moved the thoughts behind my head not wanting to cry again. I spent about half and hour walking around the colorful garden. I found a gazebo and I approached it looking at the vines that wrapped around the wood that held the roof of the small building making it look pretty with a few white flowers here and there. I heard a noise not too far away. I turned to see no one. "I'm sure I heard something," I mumbled. A few drops of water fell from the sky. I looked up for more droplets of water to hit my face, it started sprinkling. I heard a noise again catching my attention. I turned to the noise but again I saw nothing. I heard it again and this time it was clear to me. Growling. I made a run for it through the rose bushes and paths that I came from. I started gaiting through the trees until I saw the big tree that reached my balcony. Without looking I started climbing again making sure not to step on my dress or rip it. I made it to my balcony right on cue when I heard a door knock. I quickly picked up my dress and ran to the door. I opened it. It was Princess Temari. I bowed.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine," I replied giving her a smile. "Um can I ask you a question?" I asked something that's been bothering me.

"Yes?" Temari says raising her eyebrow.

"Does Prince Gaara ever come out the North Wing?" I asked quietly. Temari looked at me strangely.

"Sometimes..we talk from time to time but he's mostly in his room or somewhere in the North Wing and sometimes in the garden..but I forbid you to go alone anywhere," she says sharply. I nodded.

"Maybe he was the one at the gardens?" I thought. "How does he look like?" I asked, "is he like what the rumors say?" Temari narrowed her eyes but she didn't answer.

"You'll see soon for now you must rest its 10 sharp, goodnight," the blonde women says and leaves. I frowned but went to the closet and changed into a nightgown. It was nice and comfortable. It was white and it reached the floor and it was long sleeved. I went to the bathroom. When I came out I slipped in the comfortable bed and slept.

* * *

Yup a little linger then the last chapter hope you guys enjoyed it!

Sorry If there is any mistakes :c

R&R please it inspires me to write even more :D


	3. Chapter 3

Yay I finally uploaded! C: Sorry I kept anyone waiting (well to the people who actually read it). Remember I do not own Naruto!

GaaraXOC

* * *

"The Demon Prince and Beautiful Maiden"

Part 3

Kiyomi's POV:

_I was running. As I ran I was passing giant windows along the way showing the bright full moon. But that's not what I paid attention to. I looked up ahead and it's as if the dark hallway was stretching. I ran faster but the dress I had on was slowing me down. My body was getting tired and my breathing was rapid. A terrifying growl echoed through the halls. I picked up the dress I had and lifted it to run faster. Finally a door appeared at the end of the hall. I quickly opened it and walked in only to walk into total darkness. I walked further into the darkness and I reached out with both of my arms trying to feel something. My hand made contact with something. Curtains. I opened them up and the moon showed up again. Its light, lighting up the room I was in. I turned to see a destroyed bedroom. I looked around frantically to see if anything was there. No one was. I gulped and looked at my shadow. It was weird looking. Something was behind me and something big. Forcing myself, I turned around to see a monster. I backed away. The monster growled at me viciously and its large claws attacked me. It's claw caught my arm leaving three large bloody claw marks. Blood ran down my arm and dropped from my hand. I slid on the floor and grabbed my arm to stop the bleeding. Then when the monster pounced on me-_

My eye's snapped open in shock and I screamed. I sat up quickly sweating looking around the room I was in. "It was just a dream, just a dream," I thought. Suddenly pain shot through my arm. I hissed and looked at my arm my eyes widened. Three large bloody claw marks. I got off my bed and stood there. I stared at it in shock. The doors to my room flew open and Temari along with her brother and friends came in.

"What is going-Oh my god!" Temari says covering her mouth.

"Someone get a doctor quickly!" Kankurro yelled.

"W-what happened?" Sakura asks.

"I-I don't know I was asleep and I had a nightmare and when I woke up I had this," I said referring to the claw wounds.

"Is Gaara doing this?" I heard Kankurro say to Temari. Temari frowned. "Another dead by tomorrow," he whispers to himself but I heard him clearly. The doctor came and healed my wound. He wrapped it in a bandage and then left quickly right after.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Temari says in break feast looking at my wound. I shook my head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"No it's fine," I said calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" asked Sasuke. I looked at the Uchiha.

"I've probably just scratched myself while sleeping," I said playing dumb. Everyone looked at each other but me. Then suddenly the doors to the dinning room opened.

"G-Gaara," the blonde princess says. I tensed up and my eyes narrowed slightly. I continued to eat my break feast.

"She still here?" a deep and rough voice said sounding very displeased. Temari nodded and looked at me.

"Tch." I got up from my seat. "I lost my appetite," I said cleaning my mouth with a napkin and walked towards the direction of the man. I caught a quick glimpse at him as I gave him an emotionless glance. His arms were crossed and he was about a few inches taller then me and he had blood red hair and a Ai, kanji sign meaning for love on the side of his forehead. His eyes were a sea foam mixture of blue and green. The color of teal, eyes full of kill and bloodthirsty. I walked passed him and opened the doors and disappeared as I closed them behind them. "The nerve of that guy!" I thought.

"_She still here?"_

"Hn I'm not leaving that easily," I mumbled and headed to the library. As I got in I got quiet well since it's a library. I looked around for a good book. I found one and looked at the first few pages. Silently I heard light snoring behind me. I looked around for who was making the noise to discover It was Prince Shikamaru sleeping. I raised an eyebrow and moved his shoulder a bit. He groaned but didn't wake up. I tried it again and this time he lazily opened his eyes. He yawned and sat up in his chair.

"Hihara-san?" he says scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry to wake you up Prince Shikamaru but what are you doing sleeping in a library?" I asked.

"Oh I was reading a book and I think I fell asleep," Shikamaru responded. I nodded. "Ever played shogi?" he says.

"Shogi? I've played a few times," I said.

"Care to play a round," the brown headed prince asked. I nodded and I sat in front of him and ordered for a shogi board once it got to us we set it up and start playing. This game required hard thinking and total concentration. In the end of the game I almost won but somehow he caught me, ending me up losing the game. "Not bad at all," Shikamaru comments.

"Thank you," I said. We had a small conversation about the game and then I had to dismiss myself so that I could read the book and so that he could catch up to his sleep that I interrupted. I waved goodbye and he did the same. I got out of the library and went to the garden. I went under the gazebo and sat down on one of the benches. Opening the book and started reading. The book wasn't so good at first but then as I read on it got better and better. After some time I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was looking at me. I looked out to see no one but the guards.

Normal POV:

That night while Kiyomi was trying to sleep her eyes always shot open. She sighed. Sitting up, her arm still hurting, reminding her of the prince she saw for the first time. His voice ringing in her head sending a chill down her spine. The death glare that he gave her was still in her mind as well. The maid's words for directions popped in her head.

"_The North wing is not far from here, just go straight down the hallway in front of this room and then at the very end of that hallway turn right and then left when you see another hallway, then you'll cross a bridge and then you have entered the North Wing."_

Kiyomi bit the bottom of her lip curiosity rising inside her. Swinging her legs out of the bed, her feet touching the cold tile floor. She stood and tiptoed toward the door. Opening the door poking her head out. She saw no one, no guards, no servants. Quickly closing the door she ran straight down the long hallway until reaching the end and turning right, checking before proceeding. Kiyomi walked a bit more to turn left and felt a cold wind hit her. Her hands crossed and she started to shake from the coldness. "I must be near the bridge," she thought and quickly got to the bridge. She walked near the edge to see the garden clearly from there. Kiyomi crossed the bridge slowly to see Guards walk by the gardens speaking quietly. The brown haired girl ducked quickly and then peeked a few minutes later to see if they were gone. Feeling safe to go on she got on and finally got the end of the bridge and into a dark and scary looking hallway. Kiyomi wasn't shaking for the cold but for the fear that arose inside her. She inhaled deeply and exhaled quietly calming herself down. Looking around her the first thing she saw was that there were spider webs and dust around her. A small noise above her made her head jolt up. A few bats were hanging from the ceiling. The brown haired girl shut her mouth tightly and walked more quietly now. Not wanting to bother the creatures. As she turned she saw broken vases and mirrors on the floor as she kept moving through the North Wing. The further she went the more her courage lessened. Kiyomi came across a long hallway with windows just like in her dream except at the moment she wasn't being chased. Striding through the long hall she finally reached the door at the end. "Just like in my dreams," she thought grabbing the handles with shaky hands. She opened the door a loud creaking sound emitting from it. Kiyomi froze listening for anything. "Maybe he's not even here.." thought the brown haired girl.

"What do you think your doing here?" says someone behind her the males voice angry. A small quiet gasp came from her and entered the room turning around to see the redhead from this morning. Freezing in fear she stayed there like a deer in headlights. The red head scowled, his annoyed glare turning into a deathly one. "Answer!" he hissed stalking toward Kiyomi slowly.

"I-I just w-wanted t-too-" Kiyomi began to stutter but Gaara interrupted kicking a chair across the room almost hitting her if she didn't move in time. The chair landed into a mirror making a loud shattering noise as the glass fell and hit the floor. Kiyomi cringed at the noise and the approach of the prince.

"Did you come to see the Demon Prince!" he growled grabbing her wrist. His hand was cold as ice, his hand tight and firm around the girl's wrist not letting go any time soon.

"No!" she says. Kiyomi struggled to get away from the Sabaku. Gaara's other hand grabbed her other wrist. He pushed her up against a wall, pinning her.

"Hn liar," he says in a deathly tone, "just like the others!"

"_**Kill her," **_a voice ringed in his head. Kiyomi's eyes widened in horror as he licked the side of her face and moved to her ear.

"I'm going to kill you painfully and slowly," Gaara says. With a little of courage she kicked Gaara hard on the stomach, making him let go of her. She used the time to escape but Gaara grabbed part of her night gown, recovering quickly from the kick she gave him. Kiyomi fell landing on some mirror pieces. She closed her eyes in pain as one stuck to her arm. She scrambled to her feet and took out the shard biting her bottom lip not wanting to scream. As she did blood oozed out and trickled down her arm. "Blood! I smell blood!" says Gaara like a madman grabbing his head as if he were in pain. Kiyomi was beyond scared as she saw Gaara's eyes turn gold. His teeth sharpening. He charged at Kiyomi and grabbed her shoulders pinning her down again. "Your going to wish you were never chosen!" Gaara cackles. Kiyomi stopped struggling.

"I didn't get chosen," she says in an uneasy voice. Gaara stopped growling and looked at the girl below him.

"Then what the hell are you doing here!" he growls harshly.

"I volunteered to take my friend's place," Kiyomi says closing her eyes. Gaara stayed there perplexed.

"Why….." he says. "Why would you do that kind of stupid thing!" Gaara said. Kiyomi gulps opening her eyes, staring right at the redhead's their eyes locked.

"Because she has a family that loves her," she replies. Her eyes getting watery. "She has a father that protects her and loves her, along with a loving mother who's there for her everyday," Kiyomi says. A tear slid down her cheek and on to Gaara's hand. His eyes widened. He shook his head violently and his eyes narrowed.

"Your stupid," he hissed and lets go of her. Kiyomi crawls into a corner and brings her knees to her chest, still shaking with fear.

Gaara's POV:

"This girl…" I thought my mind fuzzy. "Che," I said annoyed and look at the girl from afar. I was across from her hiding in the dark shadows. I never took my eyes off of her and after some time she closed her eye's and fell asleep. The clock that hung somewhere around my room ticked each second as the time passed. I emitted from the darkness and walked toward the girl in quiet steps. When I was nearly a few inches away from her face I noticed how beautiful she is.

"_**Boy what are you thinking!" **_the demon inside me growled. _**"They probably sent her to kill us for all we know!" **_the demon said. I narrowed my eyes and pushed the demon aside ignoring his yells. _**"Don't you dare ignore me!" **_

"She looks harmless," I thought. The demon inside me grumbled something before silence overcame it. The girl began to tremble from the cold. I picked her up and walked to my bed laying her down.

"_**Boy…you'll regret this," **_Shukaku says.

"Hn," I said pulling the covers over the brown haired girl and walked out of my room.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked the chapter!

R&R PLEASE! IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE!

I apologize if there is mistakes. No ones perfect :3


End file.
